1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to assembly technology for electronic and computer products, and more particularly, to a modularized electronic device assembly architecture, which is designed for the assembly of a modularized electronic device, such as a modularized hard disk drive, a modularized CD/DVD drive, and so on, onto a base chassis, such as a computer unit's base chassis, in such a manner that the mounting and dismounting of the modularized electronic device to and from the base chassis can be both carried out effortlessly simply by hand without requiring the technical personnel or user to use any assisting tools, such as screw drivers.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern assembly technologies for electronic and computer products is based on the concept of modularized design for all the functional units of an electronic or computer system, such that these modularized functional units can be easily assembled onto a circuit board to build a large electronic or computer system. In the manufacture of computers or servers, it is a common practice to design each hard drive as a single modularized device so that the modularized hard disk drive can be easily integrated to the computer.
Conventionally, a traditional way to integrate a modularized hard disk drive to a base chassis is to use screws or similar fastening means to fixedly secure the modularized hard disk drive onto the base chassis. One drawback to this practice, however, is that the technical personnel or user must use screw drivers or similar assisting tools to fasten the screws during the mounting process; and thereafter when it is needed to remove the modularized hard disk drive from the base chassis, it also requires the use of screw drivers to unfasten the screws to dismount the modularized device. This practice is undoubtedly quite laborious and time-consuming, which would increase labor hour in the assembly work and thus increase overall cost in the manufacture.